Waiting Unknown
by 1xmocha
Summary: Ryoma is attending Tokyo U. when a mass shooting happens. No one knows what is going on only that 30 people are dead. Will Ryoma's lovers stay strong or will they unravel at the seams wanting to know what has become of their lover? OT5.
1. Chapter 1

1Waiting unknown

By: 1xmocha

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Dedicated to the VT shootings

Summary: Ryoma is attending Tokyo U. as a mass shooting spree happens. No one knows what's going on or even who was hurt. All the public knows is that 30 students are dead and no one is worried like Ryoma's lovers are. As they wait to find out will it be alright at the end or will they pull each other apart at the seams?

Prologue

There is a time in everyone's lives that they just lay back and think about it. What they could, should, had to do.Ryoma had to say that his life was pretty damn great right now. His tennis career couldn't be better, he had 4 great lovers, and this was his last year of college. His life couldn't be any better than this. Nothing could go wrong.

Until he heard the gun shoots that was.

He couldn't see all he could do was hear as people were shot. They're voices pleading but were ignored. Ryoma's English class was all huddled in a corner. Ryoma's own arms around a young girl, trying to calm her. But the truth was, he was nowhere near calm himself. What was going to happen? Were they the next classroom to go? Granted there were only 5 students in the class at the moment due to lunch but still...All of the sudden the noises stopped. Ryoma resisted the urge to gulp. They were waiting. Waiting to die. How messed up was this? Ryoma couldn't help and think about what was going to happen. Was he gonna be one of the ones to go? What would Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, and Sanada think about this? Would they be sad if he died? Ryoma smiled in spite of himself and squeezed the girl harder to him needing comfort. Needed to be told it was going to be alright. And she understood, squeezing back just as tight.

All of the sudden the doors opened.

And there stood...

The one person the hoped never to see today.

Tezuka was fond of watching the news during the day. When he didn't have work and none of his lovers were around it gave him something to do until they got home. It was the same every other day. Until today that is. Because as he read the headlines on the news today he could swear his heart stopped for that moment. He dropped to the floor helplessly and stared in shock at the TV. He picked up his cell phone.

He had never dialed numbers so fast before.

Tokyo University Massacre.

Ryoma looked at the man in amazement. How could you do this? He wanted to ask. How could another human being want to do this to another? The man looked at us. No emotion on his face what so ever. So...cold. He looked at the girl in my arms. "Hey boy, let the missy go. I just want to talk to her for a second." he laughed. A second aye? A second and she should be dead that is. "No." Ryoma spoke as he hugged the girl closer to him as she had gone now in to near hysterics. He was not going to kill another student not if he had any say to it. "What was that?" the man spoke as he pointed the gun at Ryoma. "I said no." Ryoma spoke as he transferred the girl to another student. But she still held onto his pant leg, just for comfort. Ryoma had never felt so scared in his life. But he was strong. If he didn't stand up for them, who would?

No one.

"You got guts kid, don't you know you're about to die?" the man said as he began to cock the gun back. Ryoma sighed. He knew alright but he wasn't going to spend the last moments of his life being a coward. There was so much he still wanted to do. He wanted to graduate from college, turn Pro officially, have sex with his lovers and then wake up in the morning and eat breakfast together, so much more to do... "Why are you doing this?" he asked. The man looked at him in surprise. "You mean you didn't know?"he spoke sarcastically. Ryoma looked at him. This guy was nuts, Absolutely lost his mind. "I hate every single one of the people in this school." And that's when it happened.

He could see and hear everything. The shot, the girl's scream, the man's laugh, the police busting into the room, subduing the guy, and then...

The darkness.

TBC...

R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

1Waiting Unknown

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Pairing: OT5

Time seemed to stop. In that brief moment their lives had been completely altered.

It would never be the same.

Chapter 1

Fuji loved his job he really did. But days like this when he had to be ordered around like a dog by some of his models...he really wondered if he would get fired if he just happened to put poison in their food. "Fuji-san come over here and look at the TV." Mai Uketu, his latest model, ordered. But something was different this time. Her eyes...they looked as if she would cry at any moment. Fuji hurried over to see what was on the TV. "How horrible. The man killed 30 students. I wonder who got hurt don't you...Fuji-san?" she looked alarmed as she saw his expression. "What is the matter? You don't know someone who goes their do you?" Fuji took a steep back trying to steady himself. No, no, no! This could not be happening. Their cute, little Ryoma was safe in his classroom. Wasn't he? Wasn't he?!?

Oh god...

Ryoma was fine, he was safe. The man hadn't shot his Ryoma. His ryoma was defiantly not dead. Wasn't he just inside Ryoma this morning? Fuji needed to know. He needed to know Ryoma was fine. He needed...

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Kunimitsu."

Sanada was a patient man. After years of putting up with his former schools' s tennis teams and his lovers he felt like he had achieved some saint's patience. But this was getting ridiculous. What was going on. No body was in their offices doing work like they should be. They had a huge investment deal coming up and needed to be prepared. Where was everyone? Sanada looked around and finally found them in the only office with a TV.

His office.

"What's going on?" as he stepped into the office. One of his men looked at him. "Sorry boss but my cousin called and said to turn on the TV. Apparently, there was a mass shooting at Tokyo U. this morning and...hey where are you going?" the man shouted after him. He didn't know he started running until he was at the front door of the building.

Ryoma...

He'd run to Tokyo U. if he had to. Just to know that he was safe.

"Genchiro." a voice called out to him. He wasn't listening. He needed to.. "Genchiro." the voice said again except this time their was a arm attached to the voice. Sanada turned to look at his offender ready to punch the man if he had to. His eyes softened as he saw who it was. "Keigo." he said as the pulled Atobe to him.

"So you know what happened today correct." he questioned. Sanada pulled atobe closer, wanting to melt their bodies together. If this wasn't such a bad time he would be quite aroused right now.

"Please tell me you've heard something?" Sanada pleaded. Atobe look surprised at the vulnerable look. The look spoke volumes. He needed to be comforted. To know that Ryoma was ok. But he couldn't give that. Especially since he didn't know and couldn't even pull himself together."The authorities aren't releasing anything to anyone. But the jist of it so far is that 30 students are dead and countless are injured.'

"And Ryoma?"

"I don't know but we WILL find out." Sanada released Atobe and walked to the car Atobe had.

Well...more like ran.

"Kunimitsu." Fuji spoke into the phone. "Is..." he began but was cut off. "Nobody knows. I'm outside your building right now. Atobe and Sanada are coming with a car. Can you leave?"Tezuka questioned. "I would leave anyways, with or without permission." "Fuji..." Tezuka began to reprimand. "Fine. Give me 2 minutes." "Bye."

Fuji spoke sweetly to Mai about the situation and as soon as he was granted release, bolted out the door.

And into Tezuka's waiting arms.

He began to cry.

"Fuji." Tezuka tried to comfort. "He was just here and I..." Fuji trailed off in near hysterics. "Shh...I know Fuji, I know."All of the sudden a car horn honked. Tezuka looked down the stairs at Atobe's limo and 2 out of 3 of their other lovers. Fuji ran out of Tezuka's arms and into Atobe's.

"Do you know anything either?" he questioned. Sanada flinched at Fuji's look. "No but where going to find out." Atobe spoke with finality. Tezuka nodded and grabbed Sanada's hand to pull him into the car.

They would find out alright.

But would they be able to stay together long enough or would they fall apart at the seams?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

1Waiting Unknown

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

"Waiting is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. The truth is, there are only two things in life to wait for, reasons and results, and reasons don't count." Dr. Robert Anthony

Chapter 2

He felt cold. So awfully cold. Where was he? Was he dead? Then why...did he feel the pain. He could hear voices, no faces. He could feel people touching him. What was going on? Why was he in pain and why...

And then he remembered.

Everything.

When they arrived at the front gates they looked at the mess before them. People were everywhere. Teachers, students, doctors, police officers, and watchers. They stepped out of the car ans started to ask around. It was chaos. Nobody was being released from the college and no one was going in except doctors and police officers. All of the dead student were being carried out in body bags. It was sick. Utterly sick that someone could do this. There would and never will be a reason to do this kind of stuff. Never. The place smelled like death and there was not a speck of sun in the sky. In fact, it looked as if it were about to rain. All of the sudden all the noice stopped. Hateful glares and curses started up. The group looked at the approaching group. Four policemen lead a man forward. With all the comments that could only be one person...

Tezuka clenched his fists. He never had wanted to kill a person before and thought he never would.

But this man...

Was the first.

"Excuse me." a small voice spoke. Fuji looked to the left to see a young lady with blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She had bright blue eyes and a perfect face. She really looks like she should be a model...

"Yes?" Fuji answered. "Are you guys Fuji, Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka?" Fuji stared at her in surprise. "We are. May I ask what you want?" The girl looked at him in sorrow. "So you must be Ryoma-kun's important people." Fuji stared at the girl in shock. "And?!?" Fuji questioned as he basically shook the girl.

The girl looked at him again and surprisingly she was crying. And then the 2 words they never wanted to hear came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she said in a small voice, regret.

And Fuji felt like his world had just came crashing down.

"He was protecting me. We were just sitting in English when the shots went off. We all were huddled in the corner. We could hear the shots, the screams, everything. Ryoma was holding me, trying to comfort me. Wanting to tell me it would be alright. Heck we all were. Then he came. He opened the door with that sadistic smile on his face. He wanted to kill me but Ryoma..." she trailed off trying not to cry so much.

Sanada felt sick, absolutely sick. But he needed to know what happened. Even if...

It was worse case scenario.

"But he refused. He started asking him why he was doing this. And you know what he said 'I hate all of you'. But Ryoma wasn't scared. He was strong. When the rest of us were cowering in our fear he stood strong just like a..." "A Pillar." Tezuka finished sadly for her. She nodded and gave a small smile. "Just like a pillar. I passed out before anything else happened. So I don't know exactly what happened to him but I haven't seen him since. But you know what the last thing he said to me was? Earlier in the year he showed me a picture of all of you together on his binder and when I asked him he said it was his most important people so when I saw all of you here I knew who you were. He told me to tell you that..." at this point she smiled bitter sweetly at them and the barrier between not crying and crying broke for Fuji again as she finished her sentence. " that he was sorry and that he loved you all."Fuji buried himself in Sanada's shirt trying to muffle his sobs. Like they rest where favoring any better. All they wanted was for Ryoma to come out and say mada mada dane with that cocky little smile of his and his warm, alive body.

Was that so much to ask?

All of the sudden the group quieted again. The watched with bated breaths as students were being released. Anybody that you din't see were assumed to be dead. There were cries there were cheers but there was no...

sign of Ryoma, anywhere.

TBC...

Review. Only 2 more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy my story. The VT shootings were absolutely terrible I can't even begin to explain it in words...


	4. Chapter 4

1Waiting Unknown

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters

Waiting...

Seems like forever. But when you are done waiting...

Will you be ready to except the result?

No matter how painful it might be?

Chapter 3

He wanted to open his eyes. He really did. But he felt so damn...

Tired.

Would it just be easier to fade away into nothingness?

No.

He had things to do. He'd never given up on anything so far so why should he now? It should be so easy. Oh so easy to open your eyes. But it was hard.

He was on a edge now. He could stay. Stay here forever. Or he could go. Jump and return. Return to life, to Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, and Sanada.

Without a seconds hesitation, he jumped and the nothingness faded into something. Doctors, books, desks, iv's...a classroom.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Echizen."

Because even in the depths of despair there is always a single ray of hope.

He was nowhere. They searched through the crowd with their eyes frantically. Where was he?

"Ouch." Ryoma spoke. "I'm Doctor Takaoka. You are at school. Remember? You were shot." Oh he remembered alright. The pain in his chest, his arm bracing his fall, breaking, the hard floor splitting his head... "Quite a number he did. You have a small gash on your head, your right arm is fractured, and you were shot but you're alive." That's right he was alive. "Can I go Ryoma questioned?" "Sir you are critically injured!" "There's somewhere I need to be." Ryoma stressed trying to get the point across. He wanted to just go home...to them. "I see." the doctor concluded knowing that he was going to lose the fight. "Just take care of yourself." he spoke seriously. Ryoma nodded and wobbled out the door.

Looks like he wasn't going to be playing tennis for awhile.

Fuji just had to sit down. He couldn't take it anymore. They'd been here for hours and still no sight of Ryoma. The girl-known as Kara-had been showing them around the campus. But they were still not allowed to go in the buildings by the police. People were being released. Some by walking, some on stretchers, and others being carried in bags. The whole atmosphere was depressing full of death and despair." "Please stop looking like that." she spoke to us. "Ryoma-kun is alright. It's not a matter if if we find him but when we find him." Fuji smiled at her. "Thank you Kara-chan. I needed that." Kara smiled at him.

It was starting to get dark now. It was sunset time. Ryoma's favorite part of the day. All the yellows, oranges, and reds mixed together and faded away into night. This was the only night in 3 years they haven't seen it together. All of the sudden Kara gasped and took off running. They watched her run at a approaching figure. "Ryoma-kun!" she screamed. Ryoma smiled at her in relief. " I'm glad your ok." he spoke. He gave her a one-arm hug. "Thanks to you.' it was then that Ryoma looked past her and saw the 4 people he most wanted to see. No, needed to see. Kara let go of him. "Go get'em tiger." she winked, pushing him forward. Ryoma smiled at her as she ran off to go join some other friends. Ryoma walked forward to his lovers.

The waiting, the terror, the uncertainty...

Was over.

"Ryoma."

TBC...

One more to go!


	5. Chapter 5

1Waiting Unknown

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the characters.

Notes: Last chapter woot! So much typing...

What doesn't kill us makes us stronger.

Chapter 4

The first one to reach him was Tezuka. His captain, well ex-captain, pulled him against himself as if he was never going to let go. "Don't ever, don't ever scare us like that again." Tezuka's voice broke betraying his fear. "Kuni-bu." he smiled. "Don't hold so tight. I'm injured." he said as he gave a small wince. Tezuka loosened his hold. "I'm never letting go of you again." "None of us are." Fuji spoke as he captured Ryoma's lips. Ryoma moaned into the kiss. "Syuuske." Fuji finally let him go for a second but only to be replaced by Sanada. "When Kara-chan told us what happened I thought my heart stopped." Sanada spoke against Ryoma's lips. "Genchiro..."

Then there was Keigo. He'd always had an interesting relationship with him. Arguing was their form of foreplay. "Keigo." Ryoma smiled at him. Would he say something romantic like Tezuka or Sanada or would he...

"You look like hell, brat."

"..."

Well that wasn't what he was expecting but for now, it would do.

"And you guys look any better yourselves?" Ryoma smirked. Now that Tezuka had let go of Ryoma, for the time being, they all got a good look at him. There was a bandage around part of his head making his hair look even more disheveled. His arm was hung up in a cast, right arm. Looks like he wouldn't be able to write for awhile or play tennis but then again Ryoma was the master at being unpredictable so he'd probably be better by the weekend. (That and thank god he's mostly left handed anyways) Then they looked at the bandages on his chest. The place where that bastard dared to shoot him. That man's great-great- great-great grandchildren's great-great-grandchildren's..well you get the point. This man's entire family line would feel his wrath. Especially once Atobe got involved with the trail.

But even though he looked like hell he still looked utterly...

Fuckable.

Which is something you really don't say unless you don't have any shame.

Which they didn't...

"Ryoma?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

"I've been waiting for that."

And later when Ryoma woke up, surrounded by his lovers after showing him just how much they had missed him(and a certain tensai still inside of him, refusing to be even an inch away from him) even though he'd only been gone a day, he could say something for certain.

Their relationship would never be the same again. They had went through a step in which we call fear. The fear of losing one another. They probably wouldn't let him go to school for awhile but then again it would be closed for a little bit probably.

Their relationship would never be the same again...

It would be so much better.

The End.

Final notes: Yeah I know they were a little OOC throughout the story but they were going through drastic fear like the people in the VT shootings. But I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be writing a new story pretty soon. Here's a preview:

"What are you doing here?"

"New York or at your apartment."

"Both."

"Well...it's a funny story you see..."

"Never mind. Are the others here with you as well?"

"..."

"I thought so."

"Ryoma..."

"Just forget it!"

Door slam.

"Just forget it...

Just forget...

About me..."

0 0

O

It will be out pretty soon so look for it!


End file.
